


Howling at Liars

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Akechi joins the PTs early, F/F, F/M, No Morgana, P3 cast will also come later, ShuAnn, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: What if Persona 5 had Amaterasu instead of Morgana? How would the story change if the Phantom Thieves had the wolf goddess with them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an update on where this story is at right now and why it is has not been updated in a bit

Little Author Note: Hey Everyone! This little brain child finally got her rewrite and I want to give a huge, huge thanks to Infinity_Fool, turtleeden, and WritingSoul for helping fuel this child and encouraging me to write this!(And for helping every time I got stuck on some part) Now the big changes will be revealed in the story itself but this will obviously contain spoilers for P3,P4, P5 and Okami if you have not played or watched through them then please do! I’d hate to spoil anything!

————

A pale hand went up to rub bloodshot slate gray eyes, though the face they were attached to could be described as handsome the dark bags under the gray; told of long sleepless nights. The figure now standing, blanket falling to reveal a dark shirt one size to large and slipping off his left shoulder to reveal smooth pale skin. 

“You got yourself into this Ren. You just had to clean your room and the cafe” the boy, Ren snorted at the word room.

Looking around at the damp wooden room the walls lined with shelves and boxes of junk Ren shook his head. Shooting up at the sudden crack of thunder, Ren raced to the window to see outside.

“It’s still raining this hard? It hasn’t rained like this in decades! Japan rarely gets tropical storms this extreme! What’s going on?” As the next crack of thunder shook the room and lit the sky Ren swore he saw a shape falling through the sky, but shook his head as the dim light above him went out. 

April 11 2016

Ren let out a sigh as he buttoned his red and black school pants. Leisurely he grabbed the light blue bag and slung it onto his shoulder and mused his messy curls into a somewhat tamed mess before freezing as he glanced at the clock 7:20 a.m. Ren blinked before letting out a curse and ran down the stairs taking them two at a time, and stopping abruptly when he saw his new guardian Sojiro standing at the door with a raised eyebrow. 

“Good you’re up early Kid means you can eat a meal before you head to school in an hour”

“Early? School star-“ Ren stopped when he saw that the sun was barely peeking through the dark clouds. Ren blinked twice.

He was sure he was running late unless?

Ren watched as Sojiro gave a slight smirk before chuckling gruffly “You looked at the clock upstairs didn’t you? That clock has been an hour late for months” Sojiro gave a small shrug “Never got around to fixing it”

Glancing outside Ren gave a slight shrug and sat down at the bar as a plate of curry was placed in front of him. Sending the older man a weary look Ren took a bite before his eyes widened as flavours exploded off his tongue in a decadent dance of spice. 

Sojiro seeing his ward close his eyes in bliss internally smirked as his curry once more proved its worth. Glancing up as the bell above the shop rang and a young woman with red hair and matching red eyes walked in and sat at a booth closest to the door. Sighing he spoke once more “Make sure to wash that before you leave, and grab an umbrella it’s supposed to rain again.”

Nodding once Ren quickly washed his plate off before hurriedly rushing past the red haired woman who had been joined by an intimidating tall silver haired male, and a small child with silver hair tipped with crimson. 

Following the directions his phone gave him Ren quickly set off towards the station hoping to get the day started and over with.

*Train Ride bwaaaa*

Ren glanced at the once grey clouds as they wept lightly splashing Ren onto the street in a soft pitter-patter. Sighing once Ren pulled out his phone to once more pull up directions before looking up as footsteps stopped beside him. Curious Ren watched as the figure pulled down her hood and felt the air escape his lungs as he gazed upon what could only be an angel who had escaped from Heaven. Her hair like liquid moonlight wove itself done her head in waves tamed into two tails clearly showing off her alabaster skin offset by two bright crystal blue eyes. Ren started as when he noticed the cautious look in her eyes as she caught him staring.

Flushing at having been caught staring Ren raised his hand and opened his mouth and flushed once more when he let out a squeak instead of the greeting he had meant to give. Clearing his throat he went to speak once more; before a honk cut him off as a silver car pulled up with its window down revealing a tall man with a heavy set jaw set into a cocky smirk. Ren held back a growl as the man moved his dark eyes up and down the woman next to him- his grin turning slightly lecherous as he spoke in a deep cocky voice  
“Ahh Takamaki you need a ride? It’s gonna start up again soon.” Ren felt his finger twitch slightly as the man seemed to emphasise the word in a disgusting way. Watching as a car came up behind the man honking as it moved Ren made his move.

Ren turnt his head towards Takamaki speaking softly under his breath so that the man didn’t hear him “Need a distraction?”

The blonde clearly not expecting this froze as the man mused his curly hair before speaking once more.  
“Well Takamaki if you don’t hurry you’ll be late.”

Ren watched as the blonde gave a deep sigh before nodding her head and made to get in the car making eye contact with her now deep blue eyes as she gazed curiously up at him as the window closed.

Sighing Ren made to leave only to once more nearly run into someone. Glancing as the blonde boy stopped in front of him panting harshly “That damn ah Kamo-ah- Shida” 

Meeting his brown eyes watched as the boy gave him a once over his face contorting into confusion.  
“Who the hell are you?” The blonde asked rudely as he continued.  
“You’re wearing the Shujin uniform but I’ve never seen you before in my life, and you didn’t seem to recognise that bastard Kamoshida! You steal it?”

Snorting at the blondes ludicrous question Ren opened his mouth to speak only for the blonde to pound his fist together and shout  
“Oh! You’re a new kid!”

Ren sighed and nodded a light smile formed as the rough looking blonde gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Im Sakamoto, Ryuji Sakamoto! It’s nice ta meet ya! Ah you don’t need that phone I can get us there!”

Grinning at the blonde Ren introduced himself before blindly tapping on his phone-hoping to get directions to the school just in case this strange boy got them lost.”

Ren watched cautiously as a scowl formed on Ryujis face as they walked  
“Since you’re new I doubt you’ll know but that was Kamoshida he’s our coach and a bastard! He acts like some king who can do what he wants! He treats the school like a castle and steps on anyone who even breathes the wrong way in his direction!”

Ren nodded, keeping his gaze on the blonde next to him- missing how the red app on his phone expanded and let out a light ping.  
“Who was the girl?” Ren blurted out as his thoughts once more run to the girl he had seen “All I know was he called her Takamaki”

Ryuji gave a snort at Rens slight awestruck tone before speaking his voice tinted with annoyance this time.  
“Her name is Ann Takamaki and while she may look nice, she’s cold as ice and she follows Kamoshida around like a puppy.”

Blinking at the description of the girl who heard about versus the one he’d seen Ren couldn’t help but defend the girl.

“That didn’t seem like the girl I saw though! She looked like she despised the man, and hated being around him. You said he acts like the king? Is she being forced? Maybe she’s protecting someone?”

Ryuji blinked twice before a deep hateful look crept into his brown eyes turning them a deep almost black colour.  
“Now that you say that I remember seeing her getting into an argument with another girl one I know she’s friends with, and she’s on the volleyball team tch that damn Kamoshida is probably blackmailing her with something.”

Watching concerned as the boy seemed to stew in his thoughts for a second he let the boy cross in front of him as he walked into the alley behind Ryuji. 

Ren watched the puddles ripple as they walked in silence for a minute before Ryuji spoke once more under his breath just barely audible for Ren to catch.  
“You’d think with my past I’d learn not to judge someone off looks and rumours.”  
Looking up the blonde grinned as light flooded the end of the ally and he spoke in a fake announcers voice.  
“Ah and here we have Shuji-wait! That’s a castle! Where the hell did a castle come from! I was sure I took us the right way!”

Ren sighed lightly before speaking in a tone drier then he feltz  
“Man you really knew where we were going huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter the Bathrobe king and Joker awakens.

_Author's Notes > So because I'm sick, and school is starting up within the week(Plus moving into the dorm) The chapter are gonna be a little bit shorter then they should be until I get settled and classes all get put into routine. I once again thank the amazing ShuAnn discord writers for putting up with all my rants about school and writer's block! Thanks for helping me actually get the nerve to publish this and get me out of my huge funk when I got super burnt out! Y'all are amazing._

Squinting up at the castle that loomed ahead Ren cast a withering look to the blonde next to him.

“Know where we’re going huh”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head a look of confusion plastered on his face.

“I swear we went the right way! Wait, do we even have a castle here?”

Sighing Ren gave a light shrug before stepping towards the ominous dark lit castle; taking note of its dark golden bricks that made up the walls and framed the arch as they walked.

Ren snorted at the dark candle lit red banisters and matching carpet as they stepped in.

What was this the cheap set of some villain?

Frowning he looked at Ryuji, as the blonde boy nudged him; before he finally he caught the faint sounds of metal on metal.

“The hell is that? And why is it getting closer”

The duo watched in shock as a large wooden door opened and five very large armoured things came out.

Ren wasn’t quite sure what they were. First he noted the strange blue armour on the hunched over forms; then he took note of the strange blank mask like faces.

“Yo! This some kinda prank?” Ryuji confusedly asked as he noticed more-knights? Surround them; before two knights lumbered forward, and everything went black.

——-

Ren woke to the sound of grunting and the sounds of something hard hitting the ground.

“LET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE YA DAMN BASTARDS!”

Startled Ren glanced up to his blonde friend dusting himself off as he stood at the door of their cell.

_“Cell? Why the hell are we in a cell?”_

Wincing Ren massaged his temples with one hand as he used the other to help steady himself on the wooden “bed” Ren softly snorted at the word before grimacing at his pounding head. Making eye contact with Ryuji the blonde as he walked over he rose a questioning brow.

“Oh! Yo you okay? After those things knocked us out they brought us to this cell! I haven’t found a wa-“the blonde was cut off as a young agonising scream tore through the air. Watching as his blonde friend- _because they were definitely friends after something this stupid_ \- ran to the iron door trying in vain to see further out into the misty corridors. “What the hell was that!”

Ren’s response was quickly lost as a group of knights surrounding a pink figure stopped in front of their cell and a dual toned monotonous voice came from the blank mask of the lead knight.

“You have been found trespassing on our kings property. Bow as he graces you with his presence!” With that the knights all lined themselves done the corridor revealing; a pink bathrobe? Ren blinked twice revealing the pink bathrobe to be a man with golden glowing eyes framed by black curly hair stepping forward.

“W-Wait! Kamoshida! The hell is going on here? Why the hell are your eyes gold?!” 

Ren watched as the Kamoshida look alike sniffed dismissively and turned a sneer in his direction before once more turning his attention towards Ryuji once more as a cruel gleam appeared in his eyes as he smirked.

“Ah, Sakamoto why am I not surprised to see trash like you mucking about my castle?” The Kamoshida copy smirked when he saw the blonde teens fist curl up slightly “Now now wouldn’t want me to **defend** myself again? Now would we.”

Ren wasn’t sure what had happened in the past but the small flinch Ryuji gave was all the reason it took for him to take a step forward; unfortunately the strange man sent two knights forward with a small wave of his hand. The two lurched forward pinning him to the wall with large armoured hands as the man gave a small snicker.

“Acting against your king? Well that won’t do now will it! First scum like Sakamoto sullies my castle, and now you dare try and make a move against me?! I think a little show of authority is in order.” The man ended is spit filled speech with a quick kick to the still frozen blonde-hunching him over as the man threw him on the ground throwing kicks at the blondes stomach as he curled up.

“What’s the matter Sakamoto, have nothing to say? Have you finally learned your place under my boot and on your knees like the dog you are.”

Kamoshida(?) sneered as he ended his spiel with a harsh punch to Ryuji bruising face. The blonde looked up with a defiant look in his eyes, one that worried Ren as he opened his mouth.

“Heh, I'm still trying to wrap around this castle, it looks like a cliche anime villain liar. What next? You have a school for monsters? Maybe we’ll use the power of friendship!” Ryuji laughed as he finished is defiant speech ending it with a bloody spit onto Kamoshida's feet.

“You. Arrogant. Toad! KNIGHTS! Prepare him for execution!” At Kamoshida's shout two more knights entered the room and forced Ryuji’s broken form onto his knees-placing two swords on his neck.

“No!” Finally seeing the two knights advance on Ryuji, Ren broke from his shock as he struggled against the two knights. He couldn’t let this mad man kill this strange, but kind boy he’d just met!

The world slowed around Ren as he continued to watch- was it worth saving him? What if this boy immediately turned on him like that woman had! Ren shook his head at that thought, this was different this boy was going to die if he didn’t do anything, but what could he do now stuck to this wall!

**“Well now, this is quite the predicament you’ve found yourself.”**

Ren looked around as the strange voice spoke, but it seemed the world had slowed around him as the voice continued to speak.

**“Was that first time really a mistake? Will you stand by as an innocent is killed before you? Will you not shake off these chains placed upon you by fate! Will you commit heinous acts in the name of justice!”**

Ren wasn’t sure what to make of this strange voice, but he knew it was right! He couldn’t-wouldn’t sit back and let someone get hurt. If it took becoming the devil to save his new friend; then he’d become the very king.

**“Ah, I see your resolve has been set, good. Now vow to me and resist! Call my name and commit thyself to the act of rebellion and descend into hell!”**

Ren wasn’t sure what or who had been speaking, and he wasn’t aware of the mask that had formed on his face. All he was aware of as he ripped it off was the feeling of his very being -his soul unraveling and coming back together in a hellfire of blue flames. The sound of chains echoing as they wrapped themselves around his arms, and settled on the ground.

“That’s enough!” Ren’s voice had taken a hard edge as he spoke. The strange creature behind him throwing both guards off him in a flash of of black feathers. The fake Kamoshida sneered as he spoke false bravado oozing from his voice as he took a frightful step back.

“What! What is this? What the hell are you!”

Ren sent a dismissive look towards the false king as he spoke one word that sent his strange red and black creature towards the knights holding up Ryuji.

“ ** _Arsene!”_** A flutter of wings, and a flash of red sent the two guards away from the blonde as he slowly swayed on his feet; before landing a wild haymaker on the pink robed man sending him to the ground, and snatching the key ring that fell to the floor.

“Come on Ren!”With a dash the duo fled the cell-locking and throwing the key into the small stream as they passed it. All while the echoes of a tyrant sounded behind them.

——

Quietly the duo stopped by a small bridge with a very disturbing bust of Kamoshida hidden almost behind it.

“Alright man! What the hell are you wearing?” Ryuji “whispered” as he took in Ren’s new black trench coat and pant combo; before in a flash of blue flames the curly haired boys clothing returned to their normal school uniform.

“Honestly I-I’m not even sure what it was! But I’m glad it happened.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to speak, but a low mournful howl sounded close to them causing both to stop in shock. Cautiously both teens made their way to the final cell where a beautiful white wolf lay down a small green dot barely visible on her muzzle.

Ryuji sent a confused look towards the wolf before voicing both boys thoughts.

“Ren, is that an effin wolf?”


	3. Reason for the Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

I’ve officially just finished my first week of classes, but I’m in some pretty intensive classes two of which are only 8 weeks long. As such this has left me with little time to write. Not to mention with some other personal issues I need to take a break from writing this and any other stories I had plans to do.

This hiatus really shouldn’t take much time. Maybe the second week of Sept at latest(assuming I get settled sooner than I’m expecting)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS TIME! More in the author note but basically Ammy(Issun) tells the boys about some lore and leave the palace

**Author Note:Hey Hey people! I’m back for a very short chapter! Definitely both happy and not happy with it but it’s whatever. School has been super hectic with exams and papers, but it’s calmed down a bit! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

  
  


“Not just a wolf, but the great goddess Amaterasu! Show some respect blondie!” A tiny glowing green dot squeaked jumping up and down on the white wolf's muzzle.

“I-wha-You can speak?” Ryuji sputtered stepping back as he scratched his cheek. 

Ren blinked as he stared at the wolf before frowning as he turned towards the blonde.”You heard that? I thought wolves couldn’t speak.”

“So I’m not crazy! You did hear it to. Why can a wolf speak?” The blonde shouted his hands in his hair.

“I told you her name is Amaterasu and she’s a goddess!” Once more the two turned towards the wolf as Ren pulled up the door. “Amaterasu? Like the sun goddess? Why would she be a wolf? And in here of all places?”

Walking out the wolf and teens made their way to the bridge where Ammy pulled the large jaw down on a stone bust of Kamoshida; lowering the wooden bridge. 

The teens shifted their feet as two knights ran up to them only for Amaterasu to dispatch them with a quick flick of a sudden flash fire disc that hovered over her back, black lines now trailing all over her form and originating from her now black tipped tail. 

Ren closed his jaw with a click as he looked down at his once more suit covered form. Staring in wonder as he took in the last embers of blue flame spilling over his form. 

“Hm so you’ve awakened your Persona?”

Glancing up he watched as Amaterasu and the strange dot bounced(?) walked towards them again and with a flash of fire the wolf’s form became pristine white and the large flame covered disc faded from her back.

“A what?” Ryuji cocked his head slightly a frown marring his face.

“A persona, it’s what lies deep in a humans soul. They were powers locked away long ago when Amaterasu first walked the world and fought Orochi and _him_ ” Issun once more spoke a slight venom coming into his voice at the end.

Seeing the confused look on the teens Amaterasu flicked her tail into the dirt with a slight growl.

“Names have power and we didn’t expect him to come back again. Persona and even the worst human emotions originate from this power.” Turning to continue walking the trio made their way further towards an exit as Issun continued.

“Over a thousand years ago Amaterasu first came back to earth with no powers or memories and over time she gained her powers, but she ran into darker and darker beings. Eventually she found the source was an evil god, a wretched being who tried to cast humanity into darkness and started a dark era. Beings like Orochi and the others **_things_ ** she fought were just fragments of him; after we beat him we had hoped he would be done. We hadn’t expected him to come back stronger, and we didn’t expect him to infect humanity”. The grave tone the small being spoke with worried the two as they neared a hazy wall and door. 

The trio stopped as footsteps approached them before Amaterasu scratched at the hazy door prompting Ren to throw it open and for them to close the door just as a swarm of knights marched past the now closed door.

Sighing Issun spoke “Nice save Ammy! This is a holy zone kiddos! Pockets where the real world breaks through the darkness and can be used to hide. Almost like those saplings years ago.” 

Sitting in the chair Ren spoke “what happened? If you’re a goddess why are you here? What did that being do?”

“That being placed a piece of himself in a hidden location we never thought to look. When he returned the second time the council of gods locked him away, but the damage had been done. He had locked his very essence in humans causing them to fall to darker emotions and become like this. The god of crossroads named them Palaces and said they held the strongest pieces of dark power. The only problem was those pieces locked away created **_something_ ** and when we went to investigate we walked right into their trap. The being and his creation beat us and threw Ammy’s brush arts to the wind. It was only luck that another god. The god of crossroads managed to send us somewhere he said he knew would be best for the future.”

“That’s why the weather has been so bad? The shutdowns? All of it because of this effin god! Tch bastard!” Ryuji scowled as he paced his fist clenched.

“Yep, now that grate is your way out. I suggest forgetting about this, and hopefully you forget about something this dangerous. Ammy said to tell you Thank you for freeing us young ones.” Issun spoke as Amaterasu barked.

  


~~~~~~

Landing in the street the duo stopped and looked around as two police officers approached them.

“Cutting class? I recognise those uniforms. Shunin academy isn’t out of school for that day.”

Thinking quickly as Ryuji opened his mouth Ren spoke with a sheepish look on his face.

“Ah no officer I’m actually new around here and I got lost. Unfortunately, my friend was trying to help me, but I accidentally got us on the wrong train.”

The officer looked him over before frowning at him. “Hmph fine but don’t let me catch you skipping again. I’ll let you off for now with a warning.”

Sighing Ren quickly grabbed Ryuji by the sleeve and lead him down the alley they were supposed to originally walk through as they came upon Shujin academy.

Sighing he looked over at the blonde “I have to go find Kawakami, and hopefully salvage my stay here, but here’s my number. Feel free to message later” swapping numbers with his fellow teen he hurriedly went to find the teacher's lounge. Where he found a brunette woman in her late 20’s slouched over a desk her yellow shirt and skirt lightly scrunched as she graded paperwork; before she glanced at him sharply “There you are! Honestly missing half the day! Where were you?”

Shuffling his feet lightly he looked down “I got lost.” Looking down as she looked him up and down as she hummed. “Fine you can still make the last half of the day.” she said as she led him to a class room where she introduced him to the class and told him to sit in the back.

Sighing he made his way back making eye contact with the blonde he’d seen at the station her eyes breaking contact with his dismissively as she turned to look out the window. The class gossiping about him and the girl as he took his seat. The teacher now starting into her lecture for homeroom.

~~~~

Ren sighed as he made his way out of the class before the teacher once more stopped him. “just so you know. I’d stay away from that Sakamoto boy. He’ll only get you in trouble.” Her expression cooling immensely as said boy walked by his bag on his shoulder. Ren felt his phone buzz in his pocket as she turned away with a final warning about staying out of trouble. Glancing down at the message from an unknown number telling him to head up to the roof he figured it must have been the blonde he met earlier, and headed that way.

Seeing the blonde slouched in a chair as he opened the door reassured Ren that the strange message had indeed been from Ryuji.

“Sorry for messaging ya like that, but with Kawakami there I knew it wasn’t smart to come up to you. She probably told you to stay away from me huh?”

“She did, why?”

Shrugging dismissively a dark look in his eyes he only muttered about last year and an incident; before the look left and he stared at Ren “So that castle was real right? I’m not imagining it?” Seeing Ren nod the blonde let out a sigh of relief “Glad I’m not going crazy! We have to go back though! We need to see what that was about, and maybe see if she needs help! After all if that wolf got beat last time she might need whatever help she can get!” 

A pit of worry formed in his stomach at the thought of a being that could beat a goddess, but he knew the blonde had a point as she was there she could barely defeat those strange beings. “I feel she wasn’t telling us everything since we still don’t know what those strange beings were!” glancing down at his phone the blonde stood up. “We’ll meet before school tomorrow and try to figure out how we got there, and see if we can help. Deal?” 

Nodding Ren watched the blonde walk back through the roof door, hoping that whatever he’d gotten himself into didn’t wind up coming back to bite him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but hopefully I can start this back up! VERY LATE WOW MY BAD CHIEF!
> 
> Ren meets Igor and sneaks Ammy into the cafe

Ren sighed in relief as he opened the door to Le Blanc, sneaking in this wolf every night was starting to become troublesome. He really didn’t want to see what Sojiro would do if he saw her in his shop. He could already hear it:  _ “A wolf? Why the hell is there a wolf in my cafe! _ ” Ren groaned at the mere thought. Closing the door behind the goddess he stopped at the sound of running water coming from the small kitchen area.  _ Shit! He should’ve been closed by now!  _

“That you kid? You’re home late. You better be staying out of trouble.” The smooth voice sounded over the water as Ren scrambled to push Amaterasu into the dark corner to the right of the door hissing at Issun to keep quiet.

“Y-yeah it’s me! I stayed late to study” Ren cursed his stutter as Sojiro walked out into the room. He nervously watched as the man put on his coat, and started towards the door. 

“Now, as long as you lock up. I don’t care if you explore, but don’t get into trouble.” Sojiro cast him a stern look before turning out and letting the door click behind him.

Ren let out a sigh and motioned for the white wolf to follow him. Climbing the stairs he let out a long sigh as he took in the cluttered room. He really should clean this, but couldn’t find the energy to actually do it. Stopping he looked around before scratching his head.

“I-uh how do we do this?” Ren glanced at the goddess who just tilted her head. Right like she’d be used to this. Looking around the room he dusted off the small couch, and pulled out a small spare tattered blanket out of the cupboard boxes lining the bottom shelves in the corner. Smiling down at the small letters engraved in light blue fabric  **_Takashi_ ** he rubbed his fingers across it softly before neatly folding it, and reaching for the larger quilt in the bottom. Turning back to the goddess who was already curled onto the floor he spoke softly his tone filled with a melancholic tone.

“I hope you don’t mind using this couch. The bed looks a little small for us both to be laying on it.” Watching her jump onto her makeshift bed he grinned before he got changed into his night clothes, and landed onto his own bed, landing face first in the pillow and passing out almost immediately.

Ren gasped as he looked towards the blue ceiling, and blue bars? Where the hell was he? Glancing out he saw two small children dressed in blue outfits while a man sat in front of a large desk with his hands covering his face.

“Welcome, to MY velvet room.” His deep voice bounced off the walls giving it an echoing quality that sent shivers down Ren’s spine. Walking forwards he cursed when his left foot connected to the heavy ball currently chained to his foot. 

“Where the hell am I?” Ren incredulously asked as he shook his foot out. Shaking his head he stepped forward, and jumped back as the small child with buns wrapped a baton across the bars.

“You will show our master respect inmate!” Smacking her baton across the bar twice more she moved into the position of attention and kept her golden eye on him at all times. 

“Did-DID YOU JUST SMACK MY DOOR WITH A BATON?” Ren shouted in shock. Seriously he had a ball, and chain on his leg it wasn’t like he could leave. Also why did she have an eye patch. Turning his attention to the man once more he shivered at the grin on his face. 

“Please stop grinning at me like that! It’s really really creepy also, who are you? I really don’t wanna deal with this.” 

“Trickster, my name is Igor, and you who have entered a gods game will have a great fate to play.” The man, Igor grinned again and unbridged his hands “You will be stuck between two sides of an opposing game, and great change will come in the future. We shall speak more later, but wake now.”

Ren wanted to protest about how obscure, and ominous that message was but found himself falling back onto the bed as darkness encompassed his vision once more.

Ren woke up noticing two things. First he had a massive headache, and second he could feel Amaterasu butting his hand and whining. Strangely he didn’t hear Issun, so he was sure he wasn’t running late. Getting up he stopped when he saw Sojiro standing there with wide eyes, and an open mouth.


End file.
